User blog:Unchapped/The Siege
We arrived in Aofie's Stand to find it surrounded by a huge encampment, the Orange Company has come to the Stand. Apparently, their captain, Jacob Ruger, is looking for a more permanent base of operations for his company and has been negotiating with the Longstriders to build up the town. Just what this continent needs, more bloody mercenaries. We went to meet Captain Ruger, to share with him what we had learned about the Emperor's fate (Mercenaries or no, the Company is one of the last vestiges of the Auroran Cohort). But were barely able to complete our introductions when we were interrupted by a frantic scout, a horde of the shambling dead were headed this way from the north, over 500 strong. With the Rivers to funnel them, it was certain that they would arrive at the Stand within two days. The captain immediately sprang into action, ordering bulwarks be constructed, and organizing his troops. Based on my previous experience helping my uncle Kazrik with his designs for the Khaz-Zhuf Palisades (Though our city is fair to look upon, and friendly to those who visit, no one should doubt that she has teeth for those who would test them). I offered my services in planning the defense. I was able to add archer stands outside of the main bulwark, connected by suspended rope bridges. Since they were made of wood, and quite flammable, they would do little to protect from an intelligent attacker. But for these hordes of the mindless dead, they should do well to funnel them up against the walls, and flank them with arrow fire from all sides. Inside the bulwark of stakes, we also added a second wagon barricade as a fall back line of defense. Should things go very poorly, we should be able to fall back within the Longstrider fort, and the wagons should help us establish another line of defense for the wounded and commanders outside the city gates. In my best stroke of genius, I was also able to apply my knowledge of river-craft to the defense. Both the Altus and Arindi flow swift and deep at the confluence on the point here, I believe this will prevent any of the dead from crossing, lest they be swept away. We've commandeered many of the boats that were docked at the point, and filled them with longbowmen, who should be able to patrol up and down the rivers with impunity, flanking the enemy on both sides. I hope that will give us a great advantage in lifting the siege. In our preparations, I have been impressed with Captain Rutger's abilities at command, I feel like he and I have developed quite a repoire, and he is grateful for my help in planning the defense. I have also been impressed with one of his younger lieutenants, Jarvis Miller, he seems quite a bright lad, for a human, and a capable fighter. I have not met many devotees of ?War god? before, but if he is typical of his caste, I would gladly fight beside them any day. The scouts are returning, we expect the attack in the morning. If I do not survive, give my captaincy to Belgol, and my gold to my companions. Despite being young foolish elves, they have been good men, and true. Although, if the worst should happen, this is my last request: Please burn my body in the burial of the wanderer. And to Erevan: You must slap Ivellios up the backside of his head every morning, lest he try something scientific (read: stupid) that day. It probably won't do any good, but someone needs to knock some sense into that cretin. Category:Blog posts